The heart leads the way
by PixieAsh
Summary: Her world was fallen apart, she ran from it but it followed her there.   This is not completely linked to twilight! but has the wolf element in it so thought it would fit  leave comments :D !


1

New Beginning

It was the last time I felt happy here and where the best memories would stay. In one way I was happy to leave but then it was a place where I could be sure what happened here was true. If something had happened to you that you knew you had dreamed about but then turned into a disaster, would you try your hardest to keep every last piece of what had existed close and never let go. To hide the pain that happened after but show the joy you had at the beginning. What would you do? This is my situation and no one can ever feel the same, even the people I trust the most feel like an outsider to me and this scares me more than ever.

My parents were driving me to the airport, it was raining like it did everyday here at the moment. But I still had the car window down, the moisture from the sky felt nice falling on my hand like some sort of safe feeling of home. I was on my way to spend the summer with my Godfather in America, my parents thought that it would help me forget what had happened but deep down I think they understood that I never would. The radio was on and playing some song from the eighties that both mum and dad knew. I like these little moments, when one innocent song can make the atmosphere so calm and relaxed that nothing can interfere this little bubble of bliss. I was staring out of the window as the countryside slowly turned into little towns, then bigger and taller buildings of the city. I would miss the country, the freedom and security. But this was necessary, I needed to prove to them that I wasn't crazy and mostly to convince myself in the process.

The flight was delayed and this gave me time to talk to mum and dad, to explain myself for one last time. It was my turn to be the adult now,

"Mum I just want to say thank you for everything, you know I love you right?" I started with a huge lump in my throat.

"Honey you don't have to thank us for anything" she replied with a growing smile but pain showing underneath, "its your dad and my self's job to look after you and of course I know you love me, you will always have my love its unconditional remember" she ended with a little smirk on her face that she knew would relax me and of course it worked. One day I will have to thank her for being able to do that.

Once I got on the plane everything seem to oddly relax, like every thought or worry running through my head seem to disappear. This was a comfort but it also made me think more of what I was doing and if it was for the right reasons. The journey was slow but as usual my dad got me prepared and made me pack enough books to occupy myself. Riding in first class was a whole new experience, the air hostess' are way more nicer to you, I swear the chairs are more soft and doesn't make you bum go numb after a couple of hours. The time flew by without help from the books which oddly surprised me. Most of the time I slept dreamlessly which I was thankful for, or staring out of the window guessing the shapes of the clouds. To tell you and me its a lot harder guessing the shapes through a window that's just a little bigger then the size of my head then lying down on a beach on a warm summer day. But lately I don't have the choice to be picky, just pick the best option from the opportunities you are faced with even though sometimes none of them are appealing,

There was about an hour left until we landed in William R Fairchild airport in Port Angeles. There was a sense of homecoming as I haven't seen this little airport for around 3 years. We used to visit my godfather every Thanksgiving and Easter but the last couple of years things cropped up and we couldn't go. But being back made my stomach ease just a little but still something was nagging at the back of my head telling me something ahead it not going to be pleasant. Then from Port Angeles I got on a smaller plane to Sekiu, I always loved the small planes it makes you feel like a celebrity travelling in secret.

Finally the plane landed in Sekiu, a huge smile started to appear when I could clearly see me godfather Kwoli waiting, alone. A huge weight was lifted when I saw that he didn't bring Rachel. Rachel was his wife, nothing against her but at this moment I just needed to have time alone with Kwoli. I always thought his name was weird but I do like it. Apparently it means wolves from the Quileute tribe. Most people call him Oli for short, which to be honest is easier to say. I swung my bag onto my shoulders and ran until Oli's arms were wrapped around me so tight I was starting to struggle for air. It felt like no time had passed between us, that I was 10 years old again visiting for the holidays, and the only thing I was looking forward to was going to my favourite place at the beach. Oli broke the silence first.

"It's good to see you again _Nusabi,_ hope your flights were ok," I always loved the way he mixed the original Makah language with normal English. Also my nickname here is _Nusabi._ He started calling me since I was little as apparently I always had my head in the clouds, and _Nusabi_ is the Makah word for the people of the clouds, which most of the time that was where my mind was.

"It was fine Oli as always," I started with a little grin to reassure him "I just wish I could of gotten here quicker, I'd forgotten how much I missed this place and being with you of course". Coming here made me feel like a whole different person, like someone who you hadn't seen in a while, but when you meet again you immediately pick up where you left off like no time has passed.

The journey ride home was like normal. I got to pick the best CD that was to offer in his car, which believe me was kind of hard to do. But I managed to find a decent album and set it on full volume. Watching the random little forests flash by felt like a home coming. Even thought I was on edge, as out of the corner of my eye I could see Oli peak a glance every now and then. He knew of course but the whole point of me being here was to forget, to recover. He was trying his best I could see that which in away helped me ease up and settle back in to the truck seat. But the relaxed atmosphere didn't last as long as I had hoped. When we started to turn the corner into the familiar little village I could clearly see Rachel. I sucked in a big gulp of air, which I didn't acknowledge was actually really load until Oli reached over and grabbed my hand firmly.

"She wants to make a fresh start with you, just give her a chance, for me," he glared at me with wide eyes. How could I say no, they had let me come and stay with them with out a batter of an eye. I owed them. But my mind was blank so my answer was short.

" Sure, I can do that," I smiled bleakly which I knew didn't fool Oli, it never usually did.

Walking up to Rachel I felt this awkward twinge in my stomach, this normally happens when something is wrong, unnatural. But I ignored it, I was being stupid. She power walked over to me and embraced me with a inviting warm hug. I immediately relaxed in her arms. She smelt so good a mixture of her baking and the wild flowers I knew grew around their little house. This brought a smile to my face which I knew was genuine. I could feel Oli's eyes on us and his mind finally at ease.

After arriving the events that followed were like clockwork. We got back to their little house, unpacked and ate. As simple as these events sound every movement and conversation felt like such an effort to do. Hopefully things will get better, being here I knew that would defiantly become true. Their house was amazing. To an outsider it would be a run down little shack, but to me it was a place with a magical and loving environment. I loved listening to the stories of Oli's ancestors when I was little and I always thought of them as my ancestors even though not through blood. Though the Story of the Floods I always felt that I belonged in this tribe. As in the story members of the original Makah Tribe and other surrounding tribes were spread out to different locations by the flood. I know that the tribes men never reached as far as Britain in the flood but to me I was a lost member of the tribe.

I must have been at their house for about and hour when I realised something was missing. I immediately knew was it was and this made me giggle to myself. (Normally I'm the last to see what is missing or to understand the joke, so this time is was proud of myself, this made me smile and laugh more.) What was missing was the boys! How could I forget them. The boys are Oli and Rachel's sons, Eddie and Daniel. I love them to pieces, they are like my own brothers and my staying here wouldn't be complete if they were not around. Eddie is seven and Daniel is four, but the seem like twins. They were hyper all the time like proper little boys. The house actually seems too quiet with out them there. So I wondered out into the front garden (or should I say yard) to the out building that held everything from the boys' toys to the canoe building apparatus that Oli uses for his job. I pushed one of the partially broken doors open just enough to peek in. I could see the two of them painting on an old piece of cloth, in Eddie's untidy yet readable writing said "WELCOME HOME ASHLEIGH". I could feel tears filling my eyes, the amount of effort that they had put into doing this was clear and I could here them talking and giggling about a party and saying my name a couple of times, I came to the conclusion that maybe the party was for me.

Had they planned a party for me? I didn't think it was that big a deal me coming to stay here, but to them maybe it was. I was just about to close the door as it looked like they hadn't seen me peeking in when an unfamiliar shadow moved into view. I was positive that it wasn't Rachel or Oli, it was to broad for Rachel but then not as tall at Oli. I had to stay just to see the who mystery figure was. Opening the door a little more was a bad idea. The handle broke off in my hand and it fell to the floor. I cringed and could start to feel the redness appearing on my cheeks (this happens often to me). All three figures fell silent and stared towards me, well the door I could see that Daniel was hiding slightly behind the mystery guy, by this time I had assumed that it was a man.

I could see them thinking whether or not to go see what caused the noise. Even though my stomach was turning and I was so nervous I decided to make the first move this time. So to put everyone out of their misery and open the door and let the light into the building so that I was clearly seen to the figures inside. Once the light flooded in the boys came running towards me with huge grins on their chubby little faces, I must say my smile was a reflection of theirs. I didn't know until that moment how much I had missed them both and that in a way a part of me as missing being here until I was with them. They managed to flatten me to the floor with both of them on top of me, they giggled cheekily as something moist appeared on my cheek.

" Ashleigh! You're here!" the said in unison.

"I have missed you so much! I'm happy you came back !" Daniel whispered into my ear as I got to my feet with a little help I was unaware of. Daniel was still in my arms when I was finally on my feet and there he would probably stay for the rest of the night.

"I have missed you boys to! A lot! I thought the house was quiet when I arrived" I managed to get out once they quietened down. They all laughed but one of the laughs was far to deep to come from a little boy. I forgot that we were not alone in the outbuilding. I stop immediately as swirled around to face the owner of the deep laugh. He was dressed in casual but slightly worn clothes, with short-ish brown hair. But what caught my attention the most was his big deep brown eyes. They held my gaze without a problem. I couldn't talk, what my brain was trying to answer but I couldn't get the words out. "Hi, you must be Ashleigh. I'm Matt" he started off as I was still frozen to the spot like a right idiot. I smiled a reply and could slowly feel the redness make a reappearance. He laughed and murmured something under his breath, which I thought sounded like 'oh good another none talker'. I looked at him again and this time I had no problem speaking back,

" Oh My God ! What kind of introduction was that?" I blurted out, he just gawked at me I think in surprised that I had spoken or for what I had said.

"Well look here ! It can talk! What was I supposed to do? Tell you my life story?" I could see that he was going to be a pain in the arse if he was one of the students that helped out Oli with his canoe building business.

"I wasn't on about that and no I don't want to hear your life story, probably boring anyway" I started with a sarcastic tone entwined. " I was on about what you murmured under your breath, what do you mean 'oh good we have another none talker?' You don't even know me!" his faces turned from overly smug to blank. I got it right then and he knew it.

" Oh I um… Meant to um.. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude its just we have a lot of people come here and once in a while it would be nice to actually have a real convocation with one of them. Anyway your practically one of the locals so you don't have to worry fitting in" he finished with a little apologetic smile.

" Oh right, I kind of see how that's frustrating but jumping to conclusions isn't helping the situation. But lets start again. Hi I'm Ashleigh, it's nice to meet you Matt" I returned his smile and remembered that I was still holding Daniel in my arms,

" Come on Danny boy, I think it is time for some food! I'm starving!" I took the huge grin growing across his face as a yes. I started to head towards the house and could see that Eddie was already racing towards the kitchen. I peered over my shoulder to Matt and could see that he was kicking the dirt around on the floor with his head bent down. Something clicked in my mind,

"Hey Matt. Um do you want to come in for something to eat? I'm sure Rachel has make a tonne extra like normal" once again I took the smile in return as the answer and I started to walk towards the house. I could smell the fresh bread flowing out of the window and my mouth started to water and my stomach clenching for some well deserved food.

We all sat around their small kitchen table that was over flowing with food as I expected. Oli was already in the kitchen hugging Rachel as she tried to get everything to the table for us, but obviously didn't mind as every now and again she let out a little girly giggle when Oli whispered something in her ear.

"Ychh guys get a room! And in front of you children! You should be ashamed!" I said knowing they wouldn't listen to me but by saying this I felt my old self coming back already. I could hear Matt's deep laugh again and this made me smile and I give him a little look which I'm not sure was flirty or not. But I just carried on helping get dinner ready. With Daniel still clinging to me I sat at the table, I started getting enough food for me and Daniel as I gathered he wouldn't sit on a chair on his own tonight.

We started eating and everyone fell quiet, all you could hear was the clinking of cutlery on the plates. The silence finally broke when I heard the front door open, everyone seemed calm as if they hadn't noticed anything. I looked around the table and everyone was still eating even the boys didn't make a fuss, ok this was actually weird. I kicked Matt under the table and he nearly chocked on the piece of bread he was eating, I smiled apologetically but whispered to him,

"did you hear something? Like coming from the front door?" he just laughed at me, I didn't understand why, what I said didn't have an ounce of humour in it. I had a feeling the title 'blonde moment' would be used soon. Trying to be discrete about the convocation was out of the window now. Rachel and Oli looked as us like they hadn't heard anything from the weird noise from the door to Matt and mine's secret convocation. " Hey what was that noise earlier? Out in the other room I mean?," I started trying to sound more grown up.

"Oh that's just the guys," Oli started and continued after he saw my confused expression. "Crap I forgot to tell you this before didn't I. Sorry _Nusabi _my head has been all over the place today. The guys that help me normally are doing the finishing touches to the canoes, they are working late this week ready for the long journey. You remember the long journey stories I told you about before," he finally ended then just started eating again. But noticing more now I could see that he looked pale and extremely tired. He was stressed and me being here was probably adding to it. I felt awful now that I didn't notice this before.

"I remember you telling me about those journeys Oli, how could I forget the actions that went with the story." I looked at him and saw a little smile that crept on his face, he remembered them. Now it was my time to be loving and take the worries off Oli's mind, I knew what would work.

"Come on boys ! You must know the actions to the long journey story! We all have to sit in a line one behind the other and paddle!" with has much enthusiasm we all went into their snug living room as by this time everyone was stuffed. I let Daniel off my lap and he followed Matt into the other room, I was just about to follow them in when Rachel grabbed my arm.

I didn't know what to do so I just looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry, I can't handle people crying on me. I never know what to do or say. But she made the decision for me, she flung her arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Thank you Ashleigh, you will never know how much I mean that! He has not been himself for a while I knew you coming here would help him," she let me go and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. She was actually nicer then what I gave her credit for. I will have to remember that.

We both went in to the living room and Eddie, Daniel and Matt were sitting in a line on the floor and Oli had stated the story. Matt moved back so that I could sit in front of him, even though I had just met him I felt comfortable around him. I sat behind Eddie and Matt got comfy sitting behind me putting his legs either side of me. All four of us sat quietly on the floor for a solid hour listening to Oli talking and rocking side to side when ever he mentioned that the canoe in the story was in a storm, paddled from time to time when we needed to get to shore. I could see the boys starting to get slower when the paddled, it looked like so much effort for them to keep moving until gradually they started to fall asleep on the floor.

" I think we have two very tired boys here Oli!" Matt said clearly so that he would be heard by Eddie and Daniel.

" We are not tired!" they said together jumping up. But looking at them it was clear that they were exhausted. Before Oli and Rachel could get a word in I kneeled up and looked at them both.

"Come on you two, I think its time for bed. You have had such a busy day and you will need your energy for tomorrow," I knew in an instant that they would be putty in my hands. I winked at Oli who replied with a little nod.

"I will even take you to bed myself! I will still be here tomorrow guys!"

"Can Matt come to, please." Daniel always managed to get what he wanted, he just had to use his puppy dog eyes ( believe me they always work, you never know how he makes them go so big!) I didn't know what to say to him this time though. I looked over my shoulder to Matt who was already standing up. I hadn't realised how tall he actually was but he looked huge in this little room. His muscles looked really defined on his chest and arms. Maybe it's the light in the room. I really need to take more notice to the smaller details more often. But before I could make an excuse for him he stepped in front of me and grabbed the boys if both arms,

"Of course I can come to, well that if its ok with mamma and daddy?" they both nodded and smiled at him which was a little odd. It was then that it came to me that he had obviously done it before. I smiled along with everyone else and went to lead the way up stairs when a little hand grabbed mine, and once again Daniel had made his way into my arms.

By the time we made it to their little bedroom Daniel was fast asleep in my arms. I'm guessing Eddie was the same with Matt. They shared a cosy little room overlooking the back garden. I placed Daniel's limp body on the bed and wrapped him up on all three blankets on the bed. I could see out of the corner of my eye that I was right. Matt had done this before and the relationship he had with the boys was just the same as mine. Obviously I had been away to long, as before tonight I hadn't even know the guy. But he seems like one of the family. Both of us slipped quietly out of the room even though nothing could wake them up tonight.

On the hall way Matt seemed to act different more anxious,

"Well it was nice meeting you today, felt like I already know you listening to them in there," pointing to the door to the boys' room, "but I am sorry I know we didn't really start off on the right foot. But once you get to know me I am a nice guy, well so I'm told." he ended with that little apologetic smile he used in the outbuilding earlier. I have to say I was a little confuse with this I thought we had gone past it but clearly it was still bothering him.

"Don't sweat it Matt, we never do everything perfect. But I had fun tonight it felt like old times when I came here. Thank you, this is your doing you know, the happiness in those boys. You have helped them when I couldn't. Oli is stressed as hell I can see that now and apparently I have been away too long," I knew that he understood what I meant and I just needed to get it out of the way. I'm not good at expressing my feelings but to Matt I felt at ease and able to tell him anything. But there is only so much I can do in a day and today this moment was enough. But I desperately needed time to myself soon, just to settle myself in.

"Well you have been missed I can tell you that, not just by the boys but Oli, Rachel and some of the locals in the village," my face must have been a picture as he laugh softly then carried on, "come on lets go back down stairs, I think its getting late I gotta get home." I just nodded and followed him back to the living room.

"Hey you two, it's getting kinda late now Matt do you want a ride home?" tonight had visibly helped Oli as well as he seemed his normal self, which was good.

"Thanks Oli that would be great I'm not keen on walking home now," they both laughed, probably a joke I didn't understand. I felt this was my time to intervene, so I can get my time alone.

"Umm Oli do you mind if I drive Matt home, that's if he doesn't mind?" They both stared at me cutting of the laughing in mid flow. I walked over to Oli so that Matt couldn't hear what I was saying clearly. "Its just that I want to have some time to think and settle in a bit, I can drop off Matt on my way or whatever,"

" That's fine with me hun, what do you say Matt you ok with a woman driver tonight?" once again they laughed together but this time I joined in.

"Yeah sure, fine with me," he gave me a little wink and chucked me the keys to Oli's truck. We left the house and I headed toward the faded blue Chevy Oli had picked me up in when I heard a little cough coming from my right,

"Uh Ash you have the keys to the black Hummer," Matt said with a little smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah I knew that, I was just um….you know stretching my legs," I answered, I knew I didn't fool him but it made me feel less stupid.

"Sure you did," Matt added, then hoped into the passenger seat. I got in to the drivers seat of the Hummer and realised how weird it is going to be driving on the other side of the road now. Just another activity I am going to get use to.

I started the truck and jumped a little at the power coming from the engine that I smiled a little to myself. I could see Matt's eyes on me which made me feel a little uneasy. I pulled out of the front driveway and was half was down the road when either of us said anything again.

"So what's the reason behind you driving me home?" Matt asked

I was kinda on edge at this question, I hardly knew him but I knew I could be myself around him.

"Well… um… I just need time to myself, get my thoughts together like and dropping you off home was just added on so that Oli didn't have to take you really, why you ask?"

"Oh right," Matt added seeming a little quiet from my answer.

"Why what did you think I was doing? Trying to get you alone?" I said after a minute of silence, with a little laugh added on just to make sure to him that I was joking. But something seemed odd when he didn't say anything for a while. I tried to peek over at him while still driving straight on the road. He looking out of the window, I could see his hand were in fists that were clenching then unclenching. He was visibly trying not to create attention to himself and failed.

"Umm Matt are you ok? Did I say something to annoy you?"

He immediately shot around and looked at me, the forced he moved with made the truck rock a little,

"Ohmygod! No no you didn't, its just that I …" He stuttered out in a big gush. He looked a little embarrassed after.

"Oh ok, you just what though?" I paused, then understood what he was implying "Oh god you actually though I was trying to get you alone didn't you!"

"No no I didn't! Well ok maybe a little, but then I thought that maybe you didn't. Please you have just come here." he added sounded ashamed,

I was in shock I only met him today, what does he think I am some kind of welsh hoe!

"Oh crap! I can not believe this! Matt I like you but I have only known you like what 9 hours. I think we could be friends but I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment."

"I know, I know. Oh I'm so sorry I wish I didn't say anything now. I like you Ashleigh and I would like us to be friends. Can we start over. Please!"

I stopped the truck out side the little shop (if you could call it that) and looked over to Matt. I turned of the engine and took his hand so that he would have to look at me this time when I talk.

"Matt I would like that, instead of starting over maybe we could just forget this little chat, even though now you think of it it is pretty funny." I smiled at him and I could see that it was making a smile grow on his face.

"Sounds good to me! I never do make good first impressions!" he said.

I couldn't help myself the way he had spoken was so serious but I had to laugh. Thinking over the conversation that had just taken place it seemed stupid to be taken so seriously. I could see that he was thinking the same and we both burst out is laughter. We were laughing for what felt like was forever, when a loud knock came into existence from the drivers window.

2

An experience

After my heartbeat have calmed down I focused on the conversation happening around me. I think I was still in shock, thank god Matt was there with me. I was leaning against the side of the hummer and only managing to stand thanks to the led of Matt's arm around me. He was talking to two men, one was obviously a tribal elder who was smiling at me from time to time adding me into the conversation about canoes I think and he looked oddly familiar. The other was younger, in his 20's I would say and quite tall, he was staring at me and Matt with a permanent crease between his brows. Trying to listen to what was being said between Matt and the older guy who I think was called Jared, I could feel my eyes being drawn to the younger man. I couldn't put together what was the matter with him, then I thought what Matt had said earlier about me already being one of the locals and there's no need to worry about me fitting in. With the older man that was correct but maybe it wouldn't be hard for me to fit, this guy clearly didn't want me here. I could feel the shock wearing and thought this was a good time to speak up, after all we don't want another non taker.

"Hi I'm Sophia." I said louder than intender to the younger man, I put my hand out intending to shake his hand, he just looked at it was rose his head to look at my face and replied,

"I'm Ty," his expression didn't change then he seemed to back away towards the car parked on the opposite side of the street. I stared at him walking away feeling more curious than annoyed.

" Sorry about that darl' he's been in a fowl mood all day, I don't know what's gotten in to him lately," Jared said which made me come back to reality. I smiled at him and could see his face crinkle from the grin he showed.

" It's ok," I started " I was just trying to be polite and all, he didn't seem to happy to be with us though., kind of uneasy,"

"That's because he doesn't like human company, or any happiness others around him have" Matt answered with a bitter tone and a scowl in the direction of the car.

"Matt be nice. I know you were just showing your polite side darl'. Don't you worry about Ty he's not that good at making good first impressions. I think it's a family thing." Jared added after giving Matt a warning look. But what he said made me have a sense of _de ja vue. _What Jared had just said reflected what Matt said back at the house, something I don't think could be called a coincidence. I looked at Jared then at Matt, then back to Jared again and it clicked.

"OhMyGoodness! I know who you are now!" before I could stop myself I hit my hand to my forehead like a geek at the same time I spoke. They both looked at me and laughed at my little production. I was glowed! I made a tomato look pale but felt happy that I had made the link.

"And who is that then darl'?" Jared asked still laughing

"I remember you telling me the stories with Oli when I was little! Its all coming back now. Also you used to tell me about you grandsons that visited you and that one day you said I should meet them as we were a similar age,"

Jared was looking at my with a smile that made him look years younger and I felt like I was missing something. I could feel both their eyes on me obviously waiting for me to click onto whatever it was they already new.

"Oh for gods sake we're his bloody grandsons! Its blatantly obvious!" out of no were Ty came into view from the faded street light. I hadn't noticed that he had come back from the car. Maybe he wasn't good at make good impressions but he seriously wasn't good at making good impressions full stop.

"Ty ! What the hell is wrong with you! Just because you have _issues _doesn't mean that you have to make everyone else around you suffer and get the full force of your anger because of it!" Matt took his arm from around me to stand face to face with Ty. I thought Ty was tall but Matt looked taller than I though.

"You have no idea what you talking about Matt! Why don't you grow up a bit first, then see if you can deal with my _'issues'. _Why are you being so protective over her anyway?" pointing at me be a look that could kill. " You have only known her properly for what half a day at the most! She doesn't really live up to the hype Pops here has been telling you now does she. I mean look at her, she been dragged through a hedge or something?"

I couldn't move, was Ty talking about me? I was soo confused. I could see the two of them move closer together as Ty was insulting me more and that's when it happened! He hit him flat to the floor. Ty was lying in the middle of the road out cold. Without a word Jared went straight to Matt and was quickly talking to him in some language I couldn't understand properly but I could hear the few English names a couple of times. I'm sure I hear Jared say brother to Matt a couple of times. I think it might have been the old Makah tribe language or something similar. I moved my eyes back to Ty and moved closer to him. He was lying so still, I bent down and started to wipe the blood off his lip with a tissue from my jacket pocket. I could feel their eyes on me but I couldn't just stare at him when he clearly needed help. Ok yes he had just slagged me off in front of me, but it just shows how different we are as people I guess. Ty started to move a little, I was still holding the tissue to his lip so the bleeding decreased. He opened his eyes and stared straight at me, he looked almost child like, venerable. I helped him sit up hand him the tissue to put back on his lip. I stood up and made my way back to the truck, "I better be going, Oli will be wondering where I am by now." I smiled at Matt even though I know it was forced.

"Ok, text me when you get home just to say that you arrived safe. Oli will have my number." Matt winked at me gave me a little hug that made me feel warmer in the coolness of the night. I said a quiet good night to Jared and got into the truck.

Driving back seemed to take longer than normal, but this extra time was welcomed. So much for having a walk on the beach tonight, that's going to have to wait until the morning. The events that had just taken place seemed to repeat them selves over and over in my head. The news that Matt was that grandson of one of the most important person in the tribe was kinda weird, I always though that the important people would be extremely stuck up and rude but it was good to be wrong this time. I managed o get a good station on the radio that was playing some country song from the latest superstar singer. I was singing along to the song that was distracting me to what had happened, thinking it over Matt did the right thing maybe not to knock him out cold but it seemed like the tension between them had been building for a while. I made a mental note to ask Matt about that soon and what Jared was saying to him about the brother stuff.

I pulled up in to little yard and could see Oli's silhouette in the porch way. Once the hummer was parked when it had been before I strolled over to Oli and by the look he gave me he knew what had happened.

"I'm fine Oli and I mean that this time," without a word I hugged him so that he understood me. I always knew that if I wanted Oli to believe me that hugging him would do the trick. He thought that if you were lying that you wouldn't be able to stand the guilt enough to hug someone, weird I know but that's what he thinks.

"Ok _Nusabi," _was all Oli said.

I sat down on the worn sofa with the thick fur blanket around me, it was fake of course. I could hear Oli in the kitchen getting us something to drink. I gathered that Rachel had already gone to bed. He came back in with two mugs of hot chocolate, he knew me too well. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. As I took a sip of my hot chocolate, Oli took in a big breath,

"You shouldn't of had to see that tonight, those two have got to learn to get along and soon. I'm assuming you already gathered that Matt had called me to tell me what happened,"

"Matt called you!" I say up letting Oli's arm fall off my shoulders

"Yeah hun, who else did you think it would of called me?"

"Jared! that's who, he was there tonight as well. You did know that didn't you?" a frown was starting to form on my face. Oli's soft chuckle made my expression ease a little,

"Yeah I did know he was there, but he is lacking in modern technology so unable to call me without a mobile phone. Matt explain what Ty had said and what had happened. I'm not surprise that they ended up fighting that's how is normally does end, I'm just annoyed they brought you into it this time,"

"You mean this has happened before?"

"All the time, but its nothing for you to worry about the worst injury was a broken knuckle, nothing serious."

I looked at Oli and the warm smile relaxed me in an instance, I think he was getting tips from mum on that. I sat up shrugging off the blanket at walking in the kitchen with my mug. All washed and put away I went to say good night to Oli when he handed me a slip of white paper,

"What's this for?" I asked taking the paper and looking at the numbers written on it.

"It's Matt's number, you were supposed to text him when you got home, remember."

Oh crap I had totally forgotten, "Oh thanks Oli, he said you would have it, thanks for reminding me. I'm gunna hit the sack see you in the morning,"

"Night _nusabi _see you in the morning, have a good night sleep you need to recover from that jet lag." Oli gave me that little smile that reminded me of mum again, I smiled back and went to my room.

My room was across the hall from the boys, I could here them quietly snoring. I went straight to bed and saw that Rachel had put some essential products on the dresser and some snack by the side. She really does think of everything. I took my jeans off and climbed into bed not bothering to change completely. Grabbing my phone I started text Matt,

'hey sorry I didn't text you when I got home I forgot. I got home safely anyway. Thanks for ringing Oli I didn't really know how to explain what happened tonight. Speak to you soon, love Ashleigh xx p.s. sorry its late x'

I put my phone on the pillow next to be and fell asleep immediately. I think I heard it go off at one stage but was in to deep a sleep to realise what made the noise to wake up. That night I slept dreamlessly like on the plane. Hopefully this will help me recharge and get over the jet lag quicker than needed.

Waking up to the warm sun on my face made a smile appear before I was able to eyes. I rolled over so that I was able to see the view from the window and was pleased to see that it hadn't changed since I had been away. I saw that my phone was flashing at me and I remembered that it must me the reply from Matt. I opened the message and started to read the reply.

'Hi its Matt, thanks for texting back I appreciate it. Sorry for what happened, can we meet up? I need to explain to you about Ty and everything. If you don't want to well see ya around I guess.'

I read the message over and over weighing out the options I had to choose from. I new that I had to give Matt a chance. I wasn't that shocked with him punching Ty, more at how Matt defended me and what Ty had said about me not living up to the hype. I didn't have to think twice about it I had to see him.

As I went to the bathroom, I tripped over something in my doorway. A small giggle came out of the lump under a very colourful superman blanket / an invisibility blanket.

"I wonder what is in the doorway that I tripped me up?" I said, another giggle came out from under the blanket "Maybe I should see if the lump is ticklish?" I bent down and got ready to grab the blanket when out of no where Oli appeared at the top of the stairs. It looked like he had been up half the night and I'm sure he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Panic instantly shot through me and in one swift action I pulled the blanket off to reveal a hyped up Daniel underneath.

"Hey that's cheating!" Daniel jumped up and clinged to my side. Oli's eyes started to glisten and I ran to hug him bringing Daniel with me.

"He's gone Ash, he's gone!" Oli sobbed in my ear, he pulled back and looked in his eyes "Did he say anything to you last night, if something was wrong? Any clue to where he might of gone?" I shock my head back and forth thinking back over last night events. I let go of Oli and ran back in to my room and grabbed to nearest clothes, which was an old pair of skinny jeans and my favourite t-shirt.

Down stairs was full of people I did not know, I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the kitchen. There was Rachel where I thought she would be rushing around getting snacks and drinks for everyone. I went over to her and stopped her in mid flow of pouring a glass of her homemade lemonade. She let the jug drop to the side and she leaned her head on to my shoulder. This was more serious than I thought, I wrapped my arms around her trying my best to comfort her.

"We are going to find him Rach, I know we will!" my reassurance didn't help but I knew she needed to here it.

"Why would he of gone! I don't understand it! And in the middle of the night, why would a 7 year old go in the middle of the night?" she said wiping her eyes for what must me the hundredth time. I tried to give her a smile to make her have some faith. I gave her another quick hug and made my way out in to the front garden to see how I could help. I was walking back in to crowd in the front room when an arm wrapped itself around me and pulled me backward until I hit something hard. I spun around to see Matt who looked extremely tired. He still had his arms around me and they seemed to pull me closer to him and the grip getting stronger, I decided to break the silence first, again,

"I got your text. I'm all ears, what have you got to tell me?"

His face broke in to a smile from the frown that had been there for sometime. That low chuckle I heard in the out building yesterday started to fill the air around me.

" I knew once I saw you I would feel better." he said slightly letting go of the iron grip around me. I could feel that I was going to blush when he said that so I buried my head into his shoulder. His arms became tight around me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him properly. It was weird at how right it felt hugging him and the crowd around us seemed to disappear, that was until a cough very close to my ear make me jump and brought be back down to reality.

"Sorry to interrupt but Matt I need a word," I let go of Matt and looked at the person the voice belonged to. It was Ty. I just stood still and looked at his face, he looked just as tired as the others I have seen today.

"Sure Ty, have you got any more news from the search?" Matt replied, he sounded much older, kind of like Oli when he talked to his staff. I was just about to leave the two of them to talk when Matt grabbed my arm and turned to me,

"You can stay Soph, you need to hear this just as much as I do. So far we have gathered that he ran away to go on an adventure, like something he read in a comic book." I thought for a minute trying to understand what Matt was saying and it didn't make sense,

"Matt that's crap! Ok I haven't been here long but I know him well enough. Not once have I seen him read any rubbish comic book not alone pretend that he's in one." I blurted out at the two of them.

"Well that might be true but something has happened for him to run off and not saying where he's going" Ty said with a sarcastic tone.

I gave him a glare that make his once hard features soften slightly making him feel uneasy which made he surprisingly happy. The crowd in the room was slowly filtering out into the court yard out front. I watched in amazement at how many people were actually in the house and I didn't hear them! I could hear a voice starting to give orders outside and recognised it was Jared, "He always does take charge of things, good job he likes bossing people around!" Matt said. I looked up at him and gave a little smirk smile, it was all I could manage I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie.

The men outside started to leave the little house in groups of 3 and 4. From what I have overheard the main area they are looking in is the forest, something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that he wasn't there. Eddie had always hated the forest, he thought that there were monsters in there that take naughty boys if they miss behave. Some how me and Matt were outside, I could here Jared talking to some young guys telling them to stay around town and call if they see or hear anything. I felt like I was invisible and everyone around was rushing around. I felt helpless. I slowly sat down on to the steps on the porch, holding on to the banister. The pain finally took its chance to attack. My heart felt like it disappeared leaving my chests empty. Everything went blurry and all I could see was his face, he sweet, innocent face. Suddenly I felt a warmth breeze through me that was oddly comforting. The tears were still rolling down my face when I felt someone stroke my hair and whisper "_everything will be alright just follow you instinct, you_ _will find the answers you are looking for even if they are not clear at first,"_ The voice was comforting and made me see the situation clearer. They needed my help. Eddie needed my help! I looked up to see who spoke to me and I saw that I was alone in the court yard, again a warm, gentle breeze swirled around me. Something told me that whatever spoke to me was not human.

Several hours past and still nothing. I was helping Rachel around the house even though she went round and re did the cleaning I was doing so I decided to get out for some fresh air.

It was a 10 minute walk through the misty rain till I got to the beach. I loved walking here it always reminds me of when I use to visit when I was younger. I leaned on the guard rail letting the salty wind blow through my hair and I could feel the tiredness being blown away. I missed this beach, everything about it was familiar and to me this is home. But even being here couldn't stop me thinking about that voice. It had felt so familiar but there was no one around. This wasn't the first time that something like this has happened before, back home I felt like I had someone looking after me through the tough times. I started to walk along the beach and memories from back home were starting to flood back even though I tried my best to stop them…..

"My heart felt like is had just exploded in my chest and my body was just about coping with the after shock. The ambulance had just driven off and I was just standing there helpless. She was gone, I just knew it. Dad came out with a cup of what I think was coffee, just the way I liked it, milky and sweet. "Come on hunny, there is nothing we can do at the moment, its just a waiting game now," Dad said. He was right, of course. It felt like hours had past by when Mum finally rang Grandma's house phone. I stayed in the garden already told myself what the answer would be to the question I was about to ask. I felt Dad come up behind where I was sitting, "she's gone, isn't she?" tears were staring to form in my eyes, "yes, but they said that she didn't suffer." Dad patted my shoulder and went back into the house. She didn't suffer, really? I thought. That's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard! Heart attacks are painful, I'd seen it on a documentary once. They say you feel like you can't breath and that your heart is coming out of your chest. I needed to keep myself busy to distract me from thinking about how normal I'm acting about Grandma. I wondered up to the spare bedroom where all the useless junk and boxes of old bits and bobs. I never really needed to go in this room but today. The bed what made with dusty sheets, there were open boxes with what looked like books and records in. I went to open the curtains to let in some light. You could see the dust floating in the light like they were dancing through the air. With a slight smile on my face I started to look through some of the boxes and I found this work diary, it had sequins and silver ribbon stitched around the outside. I un-ravelled the delicate ribbon that tied the diary together. I saw on the first page that it said _Elizabeth Pearl Davies. _It was Grandma's diary."


End file.
